


A World Between Us

by Gooooooey2025



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooooooey2025/pseuds/Gooooooey2025
Summary: Anastasia gets hit by a car, finds her sister, meets a poptart loving god, and gets adopted all on the same day! From being in a orphange were she has to work at 13 to living in the Avengers Tower is a total 180 of her life. Will Anastasia be able to handle it all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



> Avengers is owned by Marvel, not me, though I wish...

My mom and I were sitting at the running room table enjoying our meal. It was my fifth birthday. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and shattering glass. My mom two out of her chair. I saw a bullet wound in her stomach. I quickly grabbed the phone and called 911.  
"911. What is your emergency?" The 9 11 operator said.   
"My mommy! She is hurt!" I said.  
"What happened?" The operator asked.  
" I- I think she was shot! " I said on the verge of tears. "Please hurry."  
"What's you address?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can you ask your mommy to smile? "  
"Mommy, can you smile? She's not smiling." I said tears running down my face. I  
"Is your mommy awake?"   
"Y-yah. She's not blinking though. "  
I heard the operator draw in a breath.  
"Can you stay on the phone for me? "   
"Y-yah." I say. " I'm scared. "  
"The ambulance is almost there."   
The ambulance was soon there. It was 10 minutes later that my mom was declared dead. That was 8 years ago.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I don't own Avengers. That goes to Marvel.

I slowly sit up in my stiff bed. I look around to see that I was the last one awake. I grab a white a black striped shirt, jean jacket, and black jeans. I climb down the stairs, remembering to skip the tenth step down. It was very freaky and right by the toddlers room. I didn't want to wake them up.   
I slipped on shoes and went out the door. I was heading to a small café where I work. I came up to a busy street and looked both ways before crossing. When I was halfway across the street, a long black car that was not a limo came speeding towards me. I froze in fear. The car slammed on the brakes. It bumped me. Not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to knock me down.  
"Tony!" A red haired woman said getting out of the car. " You hit a child! "  
"It was an accident. I'm sure she's okay. Hey kid, you okay?" A man who I assumed Tony said.  
"Yah." I said. "Just a bit shaken up."  
"See, Natasha! I told you she was fine. " Tony said.  
"She could still be hurt." Said the new man coming out of the car.   
"What do you suggest we do, Bruce? Bring her back to the tower?!"  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Bruce said.  
Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I was joking!"  
"I'm fine." I say hopping up. "See. All good."  
"We're giving you a ride!" Called a voice from the car.  
"What! I did not agree to this! " Tony exclaimed.  
"We don't care." Said Bruce. "Hop in. "  
I slowly climb into the car. I look around finding all the escape methods in case this was a bad idea. I saw 5 people that I didn't know the names of.  
"What's your name?" Natasha asked.  
"Samantha Romanoff." I said feeling like I could trust them.  
"Nat... Are you related to her?" Tony asked.  
" I... don't know. I did have a sister. What's your mom's name? " Natasha asked.  
"I think it was Anastasia Romanova. Why?" I asked.  
"Anastasia is my sister." Natasha said barely above a whisper but everyone heard.  
"Wait. So that means you and the kid are related?" The owner of the voice that suggested on giving me a ride said.  
"Yes. She's my niece. " Natasha said. "Where is Anastasia?"  
"She died when I was five." I said letting my slight Russian accent slip through.  
I saw Natasha's eyes glisten with tears but she didn't cry.  
"How old are you?" Natasha asked.  
"I'm 13." I say.  
"Sorry to break up this reunion but Steve here is hungry." Tony said patting the owner of the voice.   
"I work at a café. You can eat there." I say realizing I'm late.  
"No can do. " Said Tony.   
"Why?" I ask.  
"You're 13. You can't work until you're 14. You're coming with us." Tony replied.  
"If I can't go to work I have to go back to the orphanage." I say.  
"Nope. Already had Happy adopt you under Natasha's name." Tony said.  
"You adopted me? " I said.  
"Yah! You adopted her?" Natasha asked.  
"No. You did." Tony said pointing to Natasha.  
"Fury is going to kill me." Natasha said but she was smiling.  
"I'll plan your funeral." A man was fast to say.  
"Haha. So funny, Sam. " Natasha said.  
"Hi. I'm Wanda." A young woman said with a Russian accent.  
Finally, someone introduced themselves.  
"I'm uh Bucky. " A man with long hair and a metal arm said.  
"Отлично и едешь Баки." (Nice going Bucky.) Natasha said in russian.  
"Ты говоришь по-русски?" ( You speak russian?) I asked.  
"Да. Как и Баки и Ванда." ( Yah. So does Bucky and Wanda.) Natasha said.  
"You guys going to tell us what your talking about?" Tony asked.  
" Yah. They were talking about your big ego. " Wanda said.  
"Hey! I am offended." Tony said. " I am the most humble person ever. I'm so humble I... " He started droning on about his accomplishments.  
I started to daydream. Where was I going to live? Why do these people seem famous? They were probably on the news. I never watched the news. Wait. What if they figured out my special abilities? Will they ask how I got them? Who would I tell them"I just woke up one day with them? " I did not think this through.  
"Guys. Are you sure you want to adopt me?" I ask.  
"Yah. Why?" Tony asked looking of of the road.  
"Tony! Look out! " I tell as a see a car about to run into us.   
I stuck my hand out thinking on my feet. I quickly levitated the car and put it behind us. Tony slammed on the breaks.  
"How did you do that?" Tony asked.  
"Umm... who thinks Tony shouldn't be the one to drive anymore? " I say trying to change the subject.  
"I do, but don't change the subject." Wanda said.  
"I used my powers. " I say.  
"How did you get your powers?" Bucky asked.  
"I don't know. I woke up with them one day. " I said.  
"What are they?" Tony said sounding like a child at Christmas.   
"I have telekinesis, invisablity, and mind reading." I say.  
"Cool! I have telekinesis and mind reading, too!" Wanda said.  
We continued talking about my powers while Steve ( who we voted to drive) took the wheel. We make it to a tall tower with an A on it. Avengers Tower. Even if I didn't watch the news, I new a group of superheroes who saved New York. Then I realized something.  
I gasp. "You're Tony Stark-"  
"Yah. Playboy, genius, yada yada." Tony said.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm meeting the Tony Stark!" I say.  
"You also got run over by Tony Stark. Now stop fangirling and get your ass over here!" A man who was standing in front of Avengers Tower said.   
"Language!" Steve yelled.  
I got out of the car and slowly made my way to the man. I noticed that he had an eye patch. He was very intimidating.  
"H-hi." I say.  
"What's your name? " The man asked.  
"S-samantha Natalia Romanoff." I say. "What's your name? "  
"Fury." The man said simply.   
"Hi Fury." Natasha said. "This is all Tony's fault."  
"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Nat. " Tony said.  
"We will not talk of this now but we have a meeting tomorrow for this. Don't be late." And with that, Fury walked off.  
"Well... " Tony said, breaking the silence that plauged us. "Why don't we get you a room."


End file.
